Peak Human Strength/Supernatural
The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible. Sub-power of Supernatural Condition. Advanced version of Enhanced Strength. Also Called *Abnormal/Advanced/Immense/Super/Superhuman/Unnatural Strength Capabilities Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieved by any method of training. Applications *User can lift objects that are heavy for normal humans. *Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. *Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *Strength Combat by combining one's own augmented strength in their combat skills. *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Stamina Techniques *Crushing *Cutting *Impale *Megaton Punch *Megaton Kick *Razor Hand/Foot *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *Sonic Boom Generation *Tear Apart Levels *Peak Human Strength *Enhanced Strength *''Supernatural Strength'' **Type I: Being able to lift up from cars to trucks, buses, and other vehicles of great size. **Type II: Being able to lift structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. **Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and moving mountains at top strength. **Type IV: Being able to lift continents, planets and even objects of nearly infinite mass and weight, at top strength. *Absolute Strength: Limitless strength that allows user to perform unbelievable feats such as lifting virtually anything with ease or distorting the fabric of reality with one's bare hands. Associations *Power Fists *Power Legs *Supernatural Condition *Supernatural Speed Limitations *Can be overpowered by Absolute Strength. *Could take time for user to control their strength in order to handle mundane things and people without harming or destroying them. *May be suspect for Strength Absorption, Muscle Mass Weakening, Strength/Muscle Manipulation, Strength Reduction, etc. Known Users See Also: Super Strength. Comics Manga/Anime Television Movies Literature Known Objects * The Ox Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) * The Armor of the Eight Immortals (Jackie Chan Adventures) * The Oni Masks (Jackie Chan Adventures) * The Stone Masks (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Magic Potion (Asterix) Gallery Anime/Manga Gyanza Rujike Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) bulking his muscles to tremendous levels, increasing his strength that he can easily shatter rocks and firearms. Broly Crushes Paragus and Pod.png|Broly (Dragon Ball) showcases his monstrous strength, even for a Saiyan, by crushing his father's heavily armored space pod. Jiren.png|Jiren's (Dragon Ball Super) sheer strength surpasses not only that of the strongest of gods, but transcends even time itself. WhisU7.png|Angels like Whis and his sister Vados (Dragon Ball) have power that surpasses the Gods of Destruction by an unfathomable margin and are able to easily defeating them with a single strike. Ultra Instinct Goku.jpg|After achieving Ultra Instinct, a form not even the Gods of Destruction can properly attain, Son Goku (Dragon Ball) effectively broke his limits and attained the power of the Gods. Kefla_01.png|After Kale and Caulifla (Dragon Ball) fused with the Potara Earrings, they became Kefla (Dragon Ball). After attaining Super Saiyan 2 Beserk, she became so powerful that even Ultra Instinct-powered Goku was unable to survive one of her ki blasts. Gintoki Throwing Shige Shige's Mage.gif|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) showcasing tremendous strength when he threw a lightweight hair bundle with the force of a cannonball. Kamui punches Nobu Nobu.png|Kamui (Gintama) possess tremendous strength, even for the mighty Yato clan, as one casual punch can send a man flying through buildings. Tsunade.gif|Tsunade (Naruto) using her immense raw strength and masterful chakra control to smash the ground open with a single kick.. Cherry Blossom Impact.png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) can use her proficient chakra control to enhance her strength to incredible levels. Night_Guy.png|Might Guy (Naruto) opened all of the Eight Gates, releasing strength 100 times that of his already enhanced might, his full-power kick can distort space. Monster_Chopper.jpg|Monster Chopper (One Piece) possesses tremendous strength, easily smashing through a super-human's iron-body defense and pounding him bloody. Hody Jones overdosed on Energy Steroids.png|Hody Jones (One Piece) overdosed on Energy Steroids, increasing his strength to levels beyond any normal fishman, but at the cost of his sanity and health. One piece dwarves-1.jpg|Dwarves (One Piece) are extremely strong, allowing them to easily destroy buildings and take down large enemies many times their size. Hajrudin Gungnir.jpg|Hajrudin's (One Piece) strength is even by giant standards tremendous... Machvise flying to the Heavens.jpg|...allowing him to send a ten thousand ton Machvise flying into the Heavens. Charlotte Katakuri-1.png|Charlotte Katakuri's (One Piece) tremendous strength allow him to kill people with a flicked Jelly bean. Kaido_smash.jpg|Hailed as the Strongest Beast in the world, Kaido's (One Piece) legendary superhuman strength allow him to smash people into oblivion. Young Linlin strength.png|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) was born with tremendous superhuman strength, able to effortlessly kill one of the Giants' greatest warriors without even realizing it, at a mere 5 years old... Linlin_super_smash.png|... as adult, she can single handedly destroy countries, sink battleships and smash apart Bege's fortress golem-form with brute strength alone. Rob Lucci slaughter.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) is the strongest of the CP9 Rokushiki masters, even at the age of 13, he killed 500 soldiers and pirate crew. Sanji super kick.gif|Vinsmoke Sanji's (One Piece) kicks are so tremendouly strong that they topple the oversized giant, Oars Sr. Hancock Perfume Femur.gif|Boa Hancock (One Piece) possess tremendous leg strength. Amande swordmanship.png|Amande's (One Piece) superhuman strength allows her to cut down armies of knights and slice gigantic tree in half. Oven Heat Punch.gif|Charlotte Oven (One Piece) is one of the strongest members of the Big Mom Pirates... Oven beats up Pound.jpg|...able to beat up most enemies including an enormous man. Toguro kills Butajiri.png|Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) possesses such monstrous strength that even a casual finger flip blew Butajiri's brains clean out. One-Punch Man v8-164-165.jpg|Saitama (One Punch Man) possesses immense physical strength, being able to destroy almost anything with a single punch. Dio glorious.png|After his transformation into a vampire, DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I Phantom Blood) gained supernatural strength, easily crashing an iron cross. Power Punch by Star Platinum.jpg|Star Platinum (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) plays punches with a shark. Zeno’s Power.gif|Having gone through the harshest military training for gifted Mamodo children, Zeno (Zatch Bell!) is one of the strongest Mamodo in the tournament. With his strength, Zeno has been able to overpower and humiliate many powerful Mamodo like Riou. Kurumi vs Bandersnatch.gif|Kurumi Tokisaki's (Date A Live) immense strength can break an army of Bandersnatch robots with brute force. Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) has tremendous physical power allowing her to fight entire army and 10 Teigu users with only pure physical might. Aizen Swordmanship.jpg|Sōsuke Aizen's (Bleach) tremendous physical strength allows him destroy Shikai and even Bankai of powerful Shinigami. Sokotsu.gif|Genryusai Yamamoto (Bleach) smashed through Wonderweiss's Resurrecion enhanced Hierro with raw strength. Raiōken.gif|Yoruichi Shihōin's (Bleach) extraordinary strength allowed her to pulverize Aizen and a town with one hit. Kenpachi's might.png|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) immense strength allowed him to defeat a Reality Warper through sheer strength alone, and lift and topple the immense Gerard Valkyrie. Meninas McAllon.png|As Sternritter "P" - The Power - Meninas McAllon's (Bleach) strength is nigh-incomparable, even without using her full strength, she can injure the, albeit weakened, Kenpachi with a single punch and throw entire buildings. Ichibē Hyōsube muscle flex.jpg|Ichibē Hyōsube's (Bleach) enormous strength allows him to break free of the assimilating barrier of Yhwach's extremely resilient Blut Vein Anhaben with the backlash ruptured Yhwach's face. IsshinFingerFlick.gif|Isshin Kurosaki's (Bleach) vast physical strength allows him to send Aizen crashing through buildings with a single finger. Boros' strength.gif|Boros (One-Punch Man) displays his strength during fight against Saitama. He was able to knock Saitama through several pillars with only one punch, the alien's various strikes easily damaging the place. GruaTirar.gif|Yasutora Sado (Bleach) possess immense physical might, he can overpower Hollows using brute force alone. Comics/Cartoons Four Arms.jpg|Four Arms (Ben 10), as the Omnitrix's Tetramand sample, is one of Ben's absolute strongest forms. Kevin's Strength.png|Mutated Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses 1/10th of Four Arms' strength, which is still immense. Fourmungousaur close-up.png|Fourmungousaur (Ben 10) possesses both Four Arms' and Humungousaur's strength combined together. Looma.png|Looma Red Wind (Ben 10) is the strongest Tetramand of her generation, effortlessly defeating most of Ben's transformations aside from Four Arms. Ultimate Alien Alien X Debut.png|Alien X (Ben 10), as a Celestialsapien, is strong enough to destroy celestial bodies by merely punching a fellow Celestialsapien towards them. Supernatural Strength By Apollo.jpg|Apollo (Wildstorm/DC Comics) Supernatural Strength by Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) shatters Green Lantern's chains. Power Girl space.jpg|As a Kryptonian, Power Girl's (DC Comics) strength is comparable to even Superman's. doomsday super.jpg|Doomsday's (DC Comics) ever-evolving strength is so immense, it surpasses even that of Superman. Wonder Woman Zeus Powers.jpg|Empowered by the Greek gods, Wonder Woman (DC Comics) possesses godly strength said to be greater than the legendary Hercules. Supernatural Strength by Aquaman (2).jpg|Aquaman (DC Comics) The Immortal.jpg|The Immortal (Image Comics) Supernatural Strength by Invincible.jpg|Invincible (Image Comics) Conquest Violence 1.jpg|Conquest (Image Comics) 1769991-world breaker hulk unleashed by gorillaking18 super.jpg|The Hulk's (Marvel Comics) strength potential is nigh-limitless. At his greatest levels, he can break planets just by walking on them. Power Punched by the King of Sea.jpg|Namor (Marvel Comics) "debates" with Iron Man about the Superhuman Registration Act. File:Strength_Combat_by_Hulk_and_Juggernaut.jpg|Hulk Vs.The Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) File:Piotr_Rasputin_colossus_smash.jpg|Colossus (Marvel Comics) File:Benjamin_Grimm_-_The_Thing_(Marvel_Comics)_4_Vol_1_10_Textless.jpg|Benjamin Grimm/The Thing (Marvel Comics) Daredevil 035-014.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) throwing a van back at Mr.Hyde. Supernatural Strength by Peter Parker (2).jpg|With Peter Parker (Marvel Comics) around moving out is no problem. Supernatural Strength by 3-D Man.jpg|The 3-D Man (Marvel Comics) lifting a motorcycle with the strength of 9 men. Heavy Strike by Sentry.jpg|The Sentry (Marvel Comics), one of the strongest beings in the Marvel Universe can easily punch through Iron Man's armor... Heavy Strike by Sentry (2).jpg|...and send Ares, the God of War flying with one punch. Supernatural Strength by Count Nefaria.jpg|Count Nefaria (Marvel Comics) Supernatural Strength by Namor.jpg|Namor, the Sub-Mariner (Marvel Comics) Supernatural Strength By Hank McCoy.jpg|Hank McCoy (Marvel Comics) bending a steel rod. Lucas Lee THROW.jpg|Lucas Lee (Scott Pilgrim) Television/Movies Caleb's_Strength.gif|Empowered by the First Evil, Caleb (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) sends Buffy flying with a single punch. Seth Breaks Arm.gif|After becoming a human-fly hybrid, Seth Brundle (The Fly) gained supernatural strength, able to break a man's arm with nothing but a flick of the wrist. Punch-uriel.gif|Castiel (Supernatural) punching Uriel with incredible strength. Will_Stronghold.jpg|Will Stronghold (Sky High) The Commander.jpg|The Commander (Sky High) Video Games File:Ottar_H.png|Ottar (Valkyrie Crusade) is a maiden that was blessed with super strength by a goddess. Knuckles Lost World.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic.the.Hedgehog.full.1392010.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Six armed vajra asura by superkaijuking-d8xsp1i.png|Asura's (Asura's Wrath) godly strength, empowered by his limitless rage, enables him to destroy planet sized beings by punching them. Buzzwole.png|The Ultra Beast Buzzwole (Pokémon) is said to have muscles stronger than steel, and is able to pulverize a dump truck with one punch. Pokkén Machamp.png|The Pokémon Machamp (Pokémon) is said to be able to lift entire mountains. Regigigas.png|The Legendary Pokémon Regigigas (Pokémon) is said to be strong enough to pull entire continents. Web Animation Crazy Machine.jpg|Crazy Machine (TF2 Freak) Destroyer Strength Showcase.gif|Destroyer (TF2 Freak) can send opponent yards away from him with a simple flying punch. Original Vagineer Supernatural Strength.gif|The Original Vagineer's (TF2 Freak) strength is incredible, allowing feats like punching holes through armor and tossing heavy vehicles. Robosol Strength Showcase.gif|Robosol (TF2 Freak) kicks a heavy metal door open. Soldine Strength Showcase.gif|Soldine (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to lift a freight train and punch opponents sending them flying away. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries